


I Will Take Care of You

by Cinnabunni



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caring Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Eggs, Light Angst, Missing Eggs, Names, The triplets and Webby aren't technically there, They just kinda steal the eggs, They're eggs, Villains, Villains are parents now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: The eggs are gone, and Donald can't get over it. His sister's eggs were gone....and were found by certain villains.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	I Will Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkwing_DuckFuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwing_DuckFuck/gifts).



Donald wasn’t sure what happened-one minute he was with Della’s eggs, alone, and the next, they were gone. Donald fought the intruder, of course he did, but within seconds, the person was gone. And they took the eggs with them.

Donald didn’t know what to do-the only thing that was running through his head was that he lost his sister’s eggs. Tears started to well in his eyes as he was hit with the realization that Della’s eggs were _gone_.

He didn’t notice when Scrooge came by his side, giving him a hug. The tears just started to flow, and he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop crying, because _he lost Della’s eggs_. He could hear his uncle’s voice, but he couldn’t make out what he was saying. All he did was sob in his arms. Scrooge comforted him, patting him on the back, as he let him let it all out. Yes, he was concerned for Della’s eggs, without a doubt, but right now he needed to make sure his nephew was okay.

Soon, Gladstone and Fethry joined, waking up from the ruckus, and was confused on what was happening. Once Donald started to calm down, Scrooge and the others started to ask questions.

“Lad, what happened?” Scrooge asked, and Donald had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself.

“I lost the eggs,” Donald said, and it hit him once again. _He_ lost the eggs. It was his fault. He started to sob once again, holding onto Scrooge tighter. Scrooge was comforting him, telling him that it wasn’t his fault-but it was. Gladstone and Fethry talked amongst themselves, while Scrooge patted on his back, trying to soothe him. Wiping the tears from his cheek, Scrooge looked Donald straight in the eyes.

“Lad, listen to me; what happened wasn’t your fault. Fethry and Gladstone left to try to find anything about the eggs, but you’re not going anywhere until you’re better, you hear me?” Donald nodded, trying to even out his breaths. Scrooge gave him a sad smile, and patted his shoulder. Scrooge stayed there, comforting Donald, and Donald couldn’t stop crying. Because it was his fault that the eggs were stolen and lost; his fault that Della’s eggs weren’t with them right now.

It was Donald’s fault.

~~~  
  


Zan Owlson was tired. She wanted to go home, and be done with the day, and just wanted to escape Glomgold. He was more devious than usual; thinking up more schemes that day, which annoyed Zan to no end, as he kept bringing up ways to take down Scrooge McDuck (a lot of his plans involved sharks, for a strange reason). 

When Glomgold heard about the missing eggs of the McDucks, he thought that the best thing to do was to search for said eggs during her entire work hours, with no breaks.

“Yeah, it’s not like I would like a lunch break or anything,” Zan mumbled to herself, packing up her things to head home. The day was long gone, the freezing night taking over. Zan was thankful that she was finally able to go home, feeling like the day would never end. “Oh well. At least I can finally go home.” As she walked out the doors of the building, she paused when something caught her eye.

There was something nestled between the trash bags in front of the building. Upon closer inspection, she gasped at what she thought it could be. She moved the bags out of the way, and, without a doubt, there was an egg. Zan carefully picked up the egg, and made sure that it wasn’t damaged. There were no cracks on it, and she let out a sigh in relief. She wasn’t sure how long it had been out there, but she was sure that an egg shouldn’t be out in the cold. 

Bringing it back inside of Glomgold Industries, she paused. She wasn’t sure what to do with the eggs. She didn’t want to bring them to Glomgold-he could never be trusted with an egg (or even a child), but she wasn’t sure whether to bring it home. She supposed that that would be the best option, and from there she could contact authorities about the abandoned egg.

Zan realized that she should probably get a blanket-though she knew nothing about eggs, she thought maybe they should be this cold. Going to the elevator, she planned on getting one of her blankets at her office.

But, instead of doing that, Glomgold came out of the elevator.

Zan started to freak out when her employer saw her. “There you are! I’ve been meaning to talk to you. I realized that eight hours of searching is too low; we need twelve-is that an egg?” Zan didn’t answer, and she gasped when he ripped the egg out of her grasp. “Good job, Ms. Owlson! I’ve finally done it: I have a McDuck egg!”

“Well, I’m not entirely sure if it _is_ a McDuck egg, but I think the best thing we can do is turn in the egg-”

“This egg will be how I, Flintheart Glomgold, will finally best Scrooge McDuck!”

“Sir, you’re not _really_ gonna keep this egg, are you?”

Glomgold scoffed. “Of course I am.”

“So, instead of doing the normal and most ethical thing of bringing the eggs to the authorities, _you’ll_ be raising the egg?”

“That’s just what I said! Are you even paying attention? Now, let’s go back up to the office-I need to plan my revenge on Scrooge McDuck with my new family member, Webbigail!” 

“Webbigail?”

“Yes, Webbigail-maybe Webby for short. No more questions? Good. Now, let’s go!”

As Glomgold walked back into the elevator, now with the egg, Zan sighed.

She supposed _she_ was going to have to raise this child.

~~~

Don Karnage and his crew had another successful raid. The plane they found belonged to a group of explorers-which meant that they had a lot of gold and treasures with them.

“Great job!” Don Karnage said, catching his crew’s attention. “Your dance number could use a little work, but for now, we celebrate!” The crew cheered as they started to drink and have a good time. As Karnage happily counted the amount of gold they got, Peg Leg Meg and a few others walked up to him.

“Hey, captain?” Meg started, and Karnage hummed in acknowledgement. “We uh, found something in the latest plane that we took…”

“Oh, and what is that? A precious jewel worth millions? A magical item that’ll give us all the riches?”

“No um, we found an egg.” Karnage paused, and turned around. But there it was. Meg was holding an egg, with a jacket around it, while the few others behind her, giving a sheepish look.

“Why did you take the egg!?” He said, suddenly feeling panicked.

“Well, it was with the rest of the treasures, so I guess we just kinda grabbed it, along with the jacket…” one spoke up.

“We cannot keep an egg here! The next stop we take, we are dropping it off.”

“What? Why?” Meg asked, and Karnage took a deep breath,

“ _Because_ , we can’t just _raise_ a child here. I don’t even want a child! Besides, look-” he grabbed the coat around the egg, an aviator coat, and pointed at the tag. “This belongs to a lady named ‘Della Duck’. This egg already has a mom!”

“But they didn’t exactly _stop_ us from stealing the egg. Besides, if you look, the city the woman lives in is written right there-Duckburg. And that’s at least a three day trip!”

“What, so you think that _they_ stole the egg first?”

“Maybe. It’s a possibility,” Meg said, while Karnage just shook his head at the whole situation,

“What if _we_ raise them?” The other asked, behind Meg.

“What do you mean?”

Meg smiled at the idea. “Yeah! Me and the rest of the crew could take care of this kid. We could watch the kid, and make sure that they live a wonderful life as a sky pirate!” Karnage was silent for a few moments, as Meg and the others watched him, hope in their eyes.

“If you were to keep the egg,” Karnage started, thinking of his words carefully, “ _You_ would have to take care of everything; including while the child grows up, yes?”

“Of course!”

“And I don’t have to do anything or be around the child?”

“I mean, the kid’s gonna grow up in the aircraft, so it would be hard not to be around them, but you don’t have to do anything with them!”

Karnage went silent for a few more seconds, then sighed in defeat. “Fine, I guess we’ll keep the egg.”

The others cheered, as Meg shouted to the others. “You hear that? We get to keep Dewford!” The rest of the crew cheered and clapped, and Karnage tilted his head in confusion.

“Dewford?”

Meg paused, then gave a smile. “Yeah, we name this one Dewford. LIke the name, captain?”

“Dewey,” he said.

“What?”

“His nickname will be Dewey-you want him to have a show-stopping name, don’t know? So, his nickname will be Dewey!” Meg smiled, and looked at the rest of the crew. 

“Well, everyone, we got Dewey!” Everyone cheered and clapped once again, and Karnage couldn’t help but give a small smile, while shaking his head.

This egg was going to be the death of him.

~~~

The sun was setting, making the clouds a beautiful orange color, as Goldie walked back to her hotel room. She had just left a gala for an event she long forgot, with a bag full of riches she found. She was happy with what she found, and was planning on flying back home to Dickie in the morning. As she walked back to the hotel she was staying at, something caught her eye in an alleyway. Pausing, Goldie decided to get a closer look. The item, being a bright white, was wrapped around a faded blue scarf. As she got closer, and moved the scarf away, she took a deep breath when she saw it.

“Oh my god,” she murmured, realizing that it was an egg. Silently, she started to freak out. Who would put an egg here? Who did the egg belong to? Searching for any sort of information on the egg, she found a name embroidered on the scarf. It had “Della Duck” written on it, and it somewhat calmed her nerves. “Okay, so you have a mom. Probably.” Getting up, she wrapped the egg with the scarf. “Sorry, egg, but I’m gonna leave you. Besides, I’m sure your mom, or at least _someone_ will pick you up. But not me; I got my own life that you probably don’t wanna be apart of.” As she walked away and back to the hotel, Goldie felt a little guilty. But she knew that she couldn’t take the egg; she wouldn’t be able to give them a life that they would want. Maybe she could hand it over to the authorities. She shook her head at the idea-she would rather leave and get home as fast as she could, she didn’t want to be in that city for any second longer than she needed to be.

Arriving at her hotel room, she placed down her satchel, and laid down in the bed. She sighed, finding herself more exhausted than she originally thought. It was hard for her to fall asleep, because her mind was always thinking of the egg. She felt a little guilty, though she knew that there was nothing she could do about the egg, other than bring it home with her. Falling asleep, her last thoughts were of the abandoned egg. 

-

And her first thoughts in the morning were of the egg. 

  
  


She groaned, wanting to just forget the egg, and move on with her life. Why was she getting so attached to it? But no, her mind wouldn’t let her. Getting ready for the day, she begrudgingly decided to check on the egg one last time before she left, to see if it was picked up by someone. 

Grabbing her satchel, she left her room to quickly check out of the hotel. Once she was done, she headed over to the alleyway where she found the egg. Holding her breath, Goldie silently hoped that the egg was gone. 

It was still there, still wrapped in the scarf, just the way she left it.

Goldie sighed. She got down, and picked up the egg, along with the scarf. “I can _not_ believe I’m actually doing this,” she muttered to herself, and, making room in her satchel, carefully placed the egg into it. She made sure it was wrapped with the blue scarf, and closed the satchel. “I cannot believe I’m actually taking this egg.” Once she made sure that the egg was completely safe, she started her journey back home. She always made sure that the egg was good, and not getting damaged from the other items in the satchel.

“I should give you a name, huh? Can’t just call you ‘the egg’ forever,” Goldie said, talking to herself, more than the egg. After thinking for a while, she smiled at a name. “How about Llewellyn? Ugh, never mind. Sounds like a name Dickie would recommend.” She went silent as she walked, continuing to think up a name. “How about Louie? That’s a better name,” Goldie concluded, and patted the satchel.

“I think Louie’s the name, then.” She smiled to herself. Goldie was happy about this new addition to the family.

~~~

Instead of staying home, cuddling up next to his fireplace, scrolling through his different social media, Mark Beaks found himself walking home, at night, in the freezing cold. He was being forced to walk (walking, ew), because his advisers refused to send him a car, saying that they couldn’t because he already crashed four of them that week. So Mark was walking, already done with life.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” he whined, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I am _so_ gonna fire the person who’s forcing me to _walk_. Who even walks anymore? Weirdos, that’s who.” As he walked down the streets, he almost tripped over a brown strap. “What the…” Looking down, he saw a old, faded brown satchel on the ground, near an alley. “Oh, cool! A vintage bag,” he said, picking it up. When he lifted it, he saw an egg, that was hidden from his sight by the satchel. Gasping, he immediately picked up the egg, putting on the satchel around his torso. 

“Who would leave a precious little egg?” Mark asked, checking the egg for any damage. “Oh well. Least it’s not hurt or anything. Now, I can just turn it in to the police, take a few pics, and become a small-town hero!” Taking out his phone, he took a selfie with the egg. “Just need to add a caption…’Found an egg on my jog… horrible how someone would abandoned their egg!’ ...and post.” He watched as the image started to get likes, and getting sympathy comments. Putting his phone back, he continued to walk down the street, egg under his arm. He then paused, an idea hitting him as his eyes widened.

“My god. What if...yes, this could work.” Getting out his phone again, he took another selfie with the egg, and put the caption, “Just became a new dad! Just found the Waddle Heir!” He chuckled as he watched the likes and hearts count go up rapidly, and all the happy comments of how they were so excited and happy for him.

“This is great! A win on both sides,” Mark said, talking to the egg. “You get an _awesome_ dad and home, while _I_ get good press about adopting this kid. Then, bang! Soon I’ll be a billionaire in no time,” Mark said, as he scrolled through the comments on his post. He paused when he saw a certain one, which people seemed to agree on.

_What if the egg belongs to someone?_

“I mean, not like there’s a name on the egg,” Mark muttered, shaking his head at the comments. Putting his phone back, Mark then noticed the satchel once again. “Oh yeah. Cool vintage bag that was found with the egg.” Opening up, Mark didn't find anything, other than the name “Della Duck” embroidered on the inside of the bag. Deflating at this, Mark immediately connected the dots: if the bag belonged to this women, and was found with the egg, then the egg certainly belonged to this woman. He then gasped at a brilliant idea he thought of.

“Oh, imagine the kid, meeting his mom for the first time. It’ll be such a happy reunion. And the press will eat it up! Oh, it will be a beautiful moment between mother and child, that the media will _love_. Plus, I get a cool vintage bag.” Mark put the egg into satchel, which he thought was the best way to carry the egg, and called up a worker from Waddle.

“Uh, yeah, Imma need you to send me a car. _No,_ I’m not gonna crash it. Jeez, what kinda lunatic do you think I am? Yeah, it’s for the egg...how am I gonna take care of them? I will give them the best life, thank you very much!...might hire a nanny though, just to help out. Yeah, thanks.” Mark hung up, and then continued to scroll through the comments of his latest post, all saying how happy they were for him.

“Now...what to name you…” He snapped his fingers, and pointed to the satchel. “Got it: I’ll name you Hubert. Huey for short.” Mark nodded to himself, happy with the name. “Yeah, I like the name; Huey. Huey Beaks.”

Mark laughed at the whole thing. He was sure that this child will help him get to the Billionaires Club in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU does not belong to me!! Villains Kids AU belongs to a person on Tumblr named "transvioletsebrewing"  
> (https://transvioletsabrewing.tumblr.com/) Go check them out to see more info about this AU! This AU is pretty cool, I suggest to check them out.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
